


Strings of Thought

by Boxeption



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel is gonna have an aneurysm eventually, M/M, Soul Bond, at least i think its that at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption
Summary: Jack, why do you always go off on your own? It's as if you want Gabriel to worry about you.





	Strings of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez! I thought I would never be able to post this. I tried a while ago and AO3 gave me the loading screen of death for a solid twenty four hours. Sorry about the long wait between fics, I've had a pretty rough time lately.

“Jack!”

Jack twisted around, watching Gabriel jog across the ground towards him.

“What is it?”

“Some _puta_ hacked the comm system. They’re all down.” He raised an eyebrow behind his mask. “Did you even notice?”

Jack glanced away sheepishly. “I turned my comm off when Lena and Hana started screaming about some billboard.”

“What- That was nearly half an hour ago! You’ve been running around out here without the call for backup that long?” Gabriel shook his head, waving away Jack’s angry explanations. “Anyways, I’ve come to fix the problem.”

Jack gave him a look. “I wasn’t aware you knew your way around electronics Gabe.”

“Not quite.”

Gabriel pulled off their masks and kissed him, hard. Smoke pressed against Jack’s lips and he parted them, greedily sucking it into his lungs. It twisted and curled inside him, seeping out from his mouth and nose as Gabriel pulled back. He smiled as he pushed the mask back in place, virtually sealing his smoke into the mask’s respiration system.

“What was that for?” Jack demanded, rough around the smoke in his throat. Gabriel only grinned.

“I told you, the comms are down.”

“Gabe!-” The wraith dissolved into a swirl of smoke before Jack could get the rest of the words out. He sputtered, hoping he could feel his exasperation over the bond. The only response he got back was amusement. Muttering, he picked up his rifle and stepped into the shadows of a building. He needed to find the cell before they found him.

* * *

 

 Jack stalked through the halls of the old warehouse. The rest of his team was occupied with the cell, but he knew that any competent person would leave guards around the bomb they had stolen. He needed to take care of them to clear the way for Hana- _D.VA, his brain supplied-_ to get it out of here.

_“Nice to know you’re still as much of a team player as you always were.”_

Jack whipped around, ready to snap at Gabriel for sneaking up on him, but was met with empty space. His brow furrowed. Gabriel was nowhere near him, he could tell that much at least.

“Gabe?”

The laugh resonated through his bones, echoing in his head. _“I didn’t think you wouldn’t notice. I should never underestimate the power of your oblivious nature.”_

Jack hoped his annoyance was clear. “But what did you _do?_ ”

_“What does it sound like, Jackie? I’m talking to you.”_ There was a pause. _“No need to respond out loud, either. Though, it might keep them from shooting; a crazy man, wandering through their base talking to himself.”_ Gabriel’s amusement was so strong Jack could practically taste it.

_“Okay?”_

_“See? Better already.”_ Jack’s brow furrowed.

_“I thought you said we couldn’t do this. Hear each other’s thoughts.”_ Gabriel honest-to-goodness mentally smiled at him.

_“Not normally, no. You do realize your lungs are clear now, right?”_ Something shifted in Jack’s chest, and he suddenly realized what exactly Gabriel had done. The smoke curled around his soul, binding them even more closely together than usual. He marveled at the sensation.

_“I have no idea how I didn’t notice you.”_

_“Me neither.”_

Jack continued into the building, slowly working his way towards the main room. It was one of the few spaces large enough to hold the bomb. Gabriel broke the silence suddenly.

_“We’re making good progress here.”_

_“That’s good.”_

He could feel Gabriel’s concern drip down his spine. _“You’re really running in blind, you know that?”_ Jack glanced around. He could hear faint shuffling from his right and spun around, leveling his rifle at the kid frozen halfway behind the wall. The two stared at each other, neither moving to avoid a shot for several moments. The boy violently jerked backwards and yelled something in Russian, Jack’s rockets destroying the wall where he had stood moments later. He heard him running away. _Too far to chase._

Gabriel muttered something about him being half deaf, fearful irritation prickling his senses. _“You know what. Let’s see if i can just-”_ Jack’s momentary confusion was quickly nullified as a bolt of pain shot through his skull. He clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut behind the visor as he felt his senses _expand._ He staggered, gasping as the pain slowly faded. _“Sorry about that.”_ Jack shook his head to clear it.

_“It’s fine.”_ Opening his eyes, he was met with strange dull colors swirling through the room. _“Gabe what the fuck did you do to my head.”_

_“That’s life energy. Old life energy, actually; it should be brighter where the kid was a minute ago. Honestly, I wasn’t sure if this was even possible don’t question it.”_ He was right, there was a clump of brighter orange by the partially destroyed wall. _“Now you can at least see them coming for you.”_ Splotches of brighter greens and yellows were moving in the distance; several moments later he could hear faint footsteps racing towards him. Gabriel prodded at his attention. _“You should get to cover before they get here.”_

Jack nodded and ducked behind another partial wall. A quick scan revealed that no one was coming this way. He settled himself and checked his rifle. _“How close are the others?”_

_“Very. You shouldn’t have to hold them for more than a few minutes.”_

The buzz of their thoughts quieted as Jack readied himself. The guards were moments away as he swung his rifle up and aimed it at the door.

The first one burst through the door and Jack froze.

Jack had only seen his own soul before, in a state of muted wonder. The woman facing him was high on adrenaline and fear, brilliant oranges patterned with bright starbursts. It was a gorgeous, terrifying storm that transfixed him, even as Gabriel was screaming in his head and the bullets tore through his shoulder. The colors vanished suddenly, and Jack felt a deep, ripping _tug_.

The woman only got a few steps further before blackness erupted from the floor in front of him, engulfing her instantly. An inhuman screech mixed with her screams that choked off abruptly. Gabriel sloughed off her _dismembered_ remains, moving to settle between Jack and her. The rest of the group raced through the door and stopped, staring. Gabriel gave a terrifying hiss, moving even farther back and swirling ominously. Jack could feel his rage, it was all-consuming, burning him inside. They slowly backed up, turning and escaping the way they came.

Gabriel wrapped himself around Jack’s torso, pushing into the wounds and stitching him together. _“This is why you don’t stare at people who are trying to kill you.”_ He butted against his chin. Jack could feel his concern bubbling and tried to send him calmness. It was swamped by Gabriel’s distress, threatening to overwhelm him.

“Gabe, Gabi, it’s okay. I’m gonna be fine.” He rubbed his liquid form soothingly, all the while sending him feelings of comfort and love. Gabriel slowly calmed down and Jack stood with a grunt. He cradled his smoky form, feeling nothing more than a twinge in his shoulder. “We gotta get back to the others.” No response. _“Gabe?”_

Finally, the other stirred. He shrugged off Jack’s concerned prodding and slid to the ground, reforming a couple feet away. “Yeah, I know.” He strode towards the far door before stopping and turning back to Jack, cocking his head. “Come here.” Confused, Jack complied. Gabriel bumped their masks together, the rough edges scraping against each other as he splayed his fingers over Jack’s chest. He felt him unwind from around his soul, leaving him feeling empty in his sudden absence. Gabriel rested his head on his shoulder for a moment.

“May I ask why?”

Gabriel sighed. Even through his mask and body armor Jack could feel the puff of his breath. “It wouldn’t be good to be like that for too long.” Jack silently pressured him to continue, to explain the wistfulness he was feeling from him; instead Gabriel withdrew, spinning around and vanishing through the doorway towards the faint sounds of fighting. Shaking his head, Jack followed.


End file.
